No Idea That I'm Even Here
by BTRFanBoy
Summary: Tori finally transfers to Hollywood Arts where she discovers Big Time Rush attend as well. She soon becomes best friends with Kendall and discovers his love for Logan while sharing hers for Jade. SLASH Kogan/Jori/JamesxTrina Rated T for now, may go to M
1. Chapter 1

**So I was inspired by this post on Tumbr earlier to write a Jori and Kogan fan fic.  
enchantedschmidt[.]tumblr[.]com/post/20772487054/au-in-which-tori-vega-and-kendall-knight-are-best  
**

"So as you can Tori, it's just a normal school." Trina explained as they finished their tour around the school, reentering the main hallway through the side doors.  
"This is not a normal school. There are guys break-dancing in the courtyard. There are girls running scales in the hallways. Hollywood Arts has produced more stars than any other Hollywood school. It's so intimidating." Tori nervously responded scanning the hallway, trying to absorb her new surroundings. She couldn't believe that she had finally worked her way up the waiting list to get into Hollywood Arts. The Hollywood Arts. The school she had dreamt about attending since she was ten and finally discovered her amazing talent that was her voice.

Both girls turned towards the main entrance when the sound of chanting was ascending through the chit chat of the other students.  
"SENIOR YEAR! SENIOR YEAR! SENIOR YEAR!" The chanting grew louder and louder until the owners of the voices stepped across the threshold into the hallway. With one of the smallest boys, Logan, chucking his duffle bag into the middle of the hall.  
"Who's ready for senior year?" The tallest of the boys shouted, his voice echoing beautifully of the walls of lockers. Almost every student surround Tori and Trina joined in with the four boys celebratory cheer.

"Wait. You didn't say Big Time Rush went to this school." Tori turned to Trina, who seemed to be staring at one of the members of the boy band.  
"Did I not? I guess it slipped my mind." Her eye sight not leaving the boy.

"Alright guys, I have Tech Design first, so I'll see you at lunch?" Carlos spoke as he patted James on the shoulder and headed off up the stairs to his first class of the year. The three remaining boys all had Math first and began heading to their class, which just so happened to be past Tori and Trina.

Tori just remained silent as the boys approached them. Knowing that neither one of them would stop and talk to them.  
"Hey Trina." Kendall and Logan harmonized as they walked straight past, ignoring Tori.  
"Hey you." James smiled as he stopped next to Trina, leaning in and kissing her gently on the cheek. "Sorry I couldn't see you this weekend. Gustavo's been on our backs lately, he's not happy with some of the vocals for our new album."  
"Don't worry about it. But I'll see you tonight yeah?"  
"Of course." James kissed Trina on the cheek once again before responding to Kendall and Logan's loud calls for the handsome boy to hurry up. James smiled at Trina, and without acknowledging Tori, ran off to catch up with two of his best friends.

It was then that everything seemed to click into place for Tori.  
"That's the James you've been dating?" Trina's attention appeared to have followed James when he walked away in his tight fitting jeans that hugged his butt perfectly. "James? From Big Time Rush? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"What's that?" Trina asked, still not really listening to her younger sister's side of the conversation. Tori knew this and smacked her gently on the arm. "What was that for?"  
"For you not telling me you're dating James Diamond from Big Time Rush."  
"It's not that big of a deal." Trina said while attempting to spot her boy down the end of the hallway that he had disappeared down.

Tori was forced not to argue when the bell rang signalling the start of her first lesson at her new school. She looked down at her schedule in her hand noticing she had Math first period. She span around quickly to see if she could remember the location of her classroom from her quick tour with Trina. But her mind drew a blank as she saw student after student hurrying off to their first lessons of the day. When Tori turned back to ask Trina where she had to go, she was disappointed to see that she was no longer standing beside her. Tori scanned the hallways and just caught glimpse of Trina struggling around the corner in her high heels.  
"Thanks for nothing!" Tori shouted defeated at her disappearing sister.

Tori looked around the hallway just to see she was now standing alone, there was no one to help guide her to her destination. The sound of the front doors opening attracted Tori's attention and that's when she saw her. Her dark hair hung just over her shoulders, with coloured highlights complimenting her beautiful eyes. Her eyes travelled down to her dark checkered shirt which lay open revealing her blue top underneath. She held a disposable coffee cup in her hand and walked towards Tori, looking straight through her, like she didn't exist.

"Um..um, excuse me." The girl stopped and turned to face Tori, her face showing nothing but the expression of annoyance. "My name's Tori, Tori Vega, I'm new here and I don't know where my first class is."  
"And I'm supposed to care?" Despite this girl's negative attitude, Tori couldn't help but appreciate the fact that she stopped.  
"I was just wondering if you could tell me where this room is." Tori asked as she pointed to the room number on her schedule. The girl assessed the paper for a second before letting out a loud sigh and pointed down the hallway where her sister and the three members of Big Time Rush had disappeared down previously.  
"Down that hall and take a left and it's the third room on the right."  
"Thanks…"  
"My name's Jade. Can I go now?"  
"Yeah, thanks Jade." Tori smiled at Jade as she rolled her eyes and walked off down the hall Jade had just directed Tori down.

Tori took a second to assess the reason behind the rapid heart beating in her chest. She had never felt like this about meeting someone before.

Tori smiled to herself. She was going to like this school.

**Should I continue this or am I wasting my breath? (Figuratively speaking of course)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So these are just going to be short chapter because they're supposed to accompany the gifs I place them with on tumblr. you can see the gifs with the story on my tumblr page: kendallandlogan[.]tumblr[.]com/**  
**If there's anything you wanna see happen in this then just message me and I'll make it happen for you :)  
Enjoy :)  
**Tori took a deep breath as she approached the Math classroom. If being a new student in a school full of people she didn't know was hard enough, she was now late for her first class. Taking one last breath, she pressed down on the handle and walked into the classroom.Every single pair of eyes locked on her body as she shyly entered the room."Yes?" spoke the teacher as she turned away from the board to face the intruder disrupting her class."My name's Tori, I'm new here. Sorry I'm late, I didn't know where this room was.""Oh Tori, yes." The teacher scanned the room, like a hungry lion choosing its prey. "You can sit next to Kendall...the blonde at the back."Tori looked over to her allocated seat and saw Kendall flash a goofy, flirtatious smile at her. Great. Tori thought, just what she wanted. Tori had nothing against Big Time Rush or even the blonde boy in question. They just weren't her cup of tea. Despite showing a sense of excitement when she discovered that her sister was dating James Diamond, she was more excited for her sister finally snagging herself a boyfriend, and an attractive pop star at that. She rolled her eyes subtly and made her way over to the empty chair next to Kendall. She tossed her bag on the floor and pulled out a blank notepad and turned her attention to the equations scribbled messily on the board.Half way through the class, Tori noticed a small, folded piece of paper land on her desk. She skeptically assessed the note before unfolding it to decipher the chicken scratch inked on the paper._'Hi, my name's Kendall. What's yours?'  
_Tori glanced over at Kendall who was doing a very poor job of acting like he was paying attention to the teacher. Tori shook her head gently and scribbled back her response on the paper before passing it back to it's original author.'Tori Vega. Trina's sister. You walked straight past me this morning.''I'm sorry. I was a bit too excited about starting senior year, until I realised Math was my first subject. Do you have any plans for lunch?''Look, I'm sure you're really sweet, but I'm not interested.''Whoa! Who said that's what I was after? Can't a guy be friends with a girl without it leading to something else? Besides, you're not my type.'Tori let out a loud scoff when she read Kendall's reply. The teacher quickly dismissed Tori's objection and returned to the quadratic formula on the board. Tori took her time writing her last reply and before she passed the note on to Kendall, the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson.Tori shoved her still blank notebook back into her bag and stood up, dropping the note on the desk of the blonde boy before disappearing out of the classroom.Kendall snapped up the note and read the five words repeatedly.'I'll think about it, Knight.'Kendall smiled after the five time of reading the beautifully curved writing contrasting against the light paper. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tori quickly bonded with two people during the rest of her classes before lunch. A bright red haired girl called Cat, who, it was safe to say, was a bit dippy. But the sweet girl didn't have a mean bone in her body. The other was a rather handsome boy, named Beck, who, Tori could tell, made all the girls at this school look at him in awe as he walked past.

Tori didn't have to try hard to get along with these people, conversation just seemed to flow and she soon forgot that she was indeed the new kid.

When the bell rang for lunch, the three of them packed their pens and notepads away and headed into the busy hallway where hungry students were chatting loudly about their plans for lunch and discussing the first couple of classes of the semester.

"So Tori, you wanna eat lunch with us?" Beck asked as they stopped at his locker so he could deposit some of his belongings and collect his lunch.

"I...um...I think I've made plans with Kendall."

"Kendall Knight?" Cat asked and Tori nodded her head and smiled. "Well he and his friends sit with us since Trina started dating James."

"Oh." Tori couldn't help but smile. She had unintentionally formed two sets of friends that were actually part of the same group. "Well in that case, looks like I'll be joining you." Beck slammed his locker shut and draped an arm Tori and guided her towards the courtyard where they usually ate lunch.

Kendall sat down in his usual spot, right next to Logan, and placed his plate down on the table, causing a couple of fries to spill off onto the table's surface. He rolled his eyes as he took sight of Carlos and James, yet again, playing with their lunch. Sometimes they were so childish.

"Really James? Playing dinosaurs with your food?" Trina snapped as she plonked down in the free spot next to her boyfriend." James chuckled, throwing his food back onto his plate and leaning across the table to place a delicate kiss on the cheek of his girlfriend.

"Wow Trina, you really did well for yourself, bagging this stud." Kendall jabbed a thumb towards James while simultaneously letting out a small laugh.

"Well at least I'm not talking with my mouthful." James joked, pointing to Carlos, the subject of his statement. "How were your classes this morning?"

"Stupid. Our Vocal Music coach seems to be under the impression that I need to work harder to keep up with everyone."

"He doesn't know what he's saying." James said, once again kissing her gently. James had learnt the hard way to always agree with Trina. Even if he knew that she could be stretching the truth, just a little bit. But James didn't mind. He wanted to see Trina happy and he wanted to be the reason she was happy.

Small talk continued to echo throughout the group as Tori, Beck and Cat approached the table.

"Hey guys." Cat announced as she sat down in the spot next to Kendall, with Beck sitting down next to her.

Tori cautiously stayed standing, unsure if she was able to take the one remaining seat available. The seat next to the girl that caused her heart to beat unnaturally fast just by talking to her. The girl that hadn't left Tori's mind all day. The girl who..

"Tori, are you going to sit down?" Beck asked, snapping Tori out of her train of thought.

"Oh right. Yeah." Tori slowly made her way over to the space next to Jade and hesitantly sunk down into the empty slot.

"Everyone, this is Tori." Beck introduced the suddenly shy girl. "Tori, this is Jade, you obviously know your sister, James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan." Beck pointing to each person as he spoke. Tori smiled and nodded to each person as they showed acknowledgement of her presence. All except Jade.

Tori avoided all eye contact with the girl and began picking at the food in front of her.

"So Tori, how are you finding Hollywood Arts?" Logan kindly asked.

"Yeah, it's really good. Big, I keep getting lost but there's a lot of nice people here." Tori looked at Jade and for a split second, their eyes locked until Tori broke the gaze, blushing and hiding her face in her salad.

Kendall recognized that look. It was the same look he often shared with his best friend. The look of unrequited love. That you can look but you can't touch. It killed him inside. And now he finally had someone who could relate to him. That was the moment that Kendall Knight knew that he and Tori would become best of friends, bonding over the love their shared for the people they knew they shouldn't.

"Kendall...?" Kendall fell back into reality as he felt Logan's hand clasp tightly on his shoulder. "We lost you for a second there. You okay?"

"What..? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"That's never good." The other boy replied, getting a small giggle from the other residents of the table. "We were just talking about performing at the Kick Back next month. You in?"

"Of course." Kendall smiled, trying to hide his increased heart beat that was caused by the contact given to him by Logan.

"What's a Kick Back?" Tori asked, slightly confused at the terminology being thrown around.

"Wow. You're not only new but stupid too." Jade said while rolling her eyes. "A Kick Back's a party the teachers let us have every semester. Just for your stupidity, I'm taking your pickle." Jade reached over and snatched the pickle off of Tori's plate, immediately taking a bite and throwing Tori a smile. Tori was frozen. She was unsure whether to be offended that she had been called stupid, or lovestruck by the fact that Jade had taken her pickle. Just took it off her plate. Something that couple do.

Kendall's eyes widened at the same situation. He knew how Tori would be assessing the situation, it was the exact same thing when something similar had happened between him and Logan. He bit one of his fries and shifted his eyesight over to his crush and saw him lift the top piece of toast from his stack, taking a bite and smiling at Jade's previous action.

Kendall's heart melted when he saw the boy's smile. It happened every time Logan would flash his pearly whites at the blonde boy. But after years of secret admiration, Kendall had finally become a genius like Logan. Although his ingenious was different to Logan's. Logan was book smart, Kendall was a genius in hiding his goofy actions caused by his huge crush on Logan. Kendall was surprised that Logan hadn't worked it out by now. He was a genius after all.

The bell for the end of lunch rang and everyone stood up from the table, discarding their empty wrappers into local trashcans. Each member of their table began disappearing towards their final classes of the day.

Kendall turned to Tori who was looking lost once again.

"Hey, need some help?" Kendall sweetly asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the lack of updates. Hope it doesn't disappoint**

* * *

Kendall's grip was tight around Tori's wrist as he ushered down the empty corridor.

"I don't know about this." Tori worriedly stuttered as she was dragged around yet another corner, venturing deeper and deeper into the heart of the school.

"Relax, it's only Improv you're missing. No big deal."

"It is when it's only my first day."

"Just relax, you'll enjoy this so much more, promise." Tori didn't know if it was the adrenalin from skipping class or the emerald green eyes that told her that she could trust this boy.

Kendall came to a halt in front of a door and examined the corridor they were in before opening the door and pulling Tori inside.

"Christ sake Kendall! You forgot the secret knock. We thought we were busted." Logan shouted as he pushed Kendall firmly on the shoulder causing the boy to stumble a bit.

"It must have slipped my mind." Kendall looked over at Tori whose mouth was slightly agape at her surroundings. "Told you you'd prefer this over Improv."

"This is…amazing." Tori was taken back by the room she was now standing in. Right in front of her stood an amazing mixing desk that must have been worth thousands of dollars. Next to it stood a red door that led to a rather large sound booth.

"And it's our little secret." Carlos said as he spun around in the swivel chair to face the two latecomers.

"James found this place when he was ditching class in our freshman year. Now we come here all the time."

"And you've never been caught?"

"Not yet."

"Touch wood." The four boys chanted in unison as they each patted something wood around them.

"But doesn't anyone use this place?"

"Haven't for the last couple of years, so why would they start now?" Logan replied. "We're working on producing some of our own songs. Gustavo's cool and all but he doesn't let us express ourselves. So we're going to release our own songs, that we wrote and we recorded."

"Awesome."

"And we want you to feature in one of our songs."

"WHAT? Me? Why?"

"Trina played me that song you recorded for her Birthweek." Tori looked at James with a confused look and he laughed at her, knowing what she was thinking. "She was trying to pass it off as her singing, but she doesn't seem to grasp the concept that because we're dating, I actually know things about her."

"Like her ability to kill cats with her singing?" Tori responded.

"Hey, you said it not me." James cast a cheeky wink at the younger Vega sister.

"So are you in?" The blonde boy asked. Tori hesitated for a minute. She didn't know what made her hesitate. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She was going to record a song with Big Time Rush, which was going to be heard by thousands of people.

"Hell yeah!" Kendall smiled back at her and ushered her again over to the swivel chair that Carlos had now vacated.

"Awesome. We'll show you the song. Put these on." Kendall handed her a pair of headphones, which she slipped over her brown locks. Kendall then followed the rest of his band members into the sound booth and each member placed a pair of headphones on as well.

"Okay Tori, just slide the far left switch to the top and we'll take it from there." Tori completed the instructions Logan had given her and music began to sound in the earpieces of the headphones she was wearing. After a short introduction the boys began singing and Tori was amazed even further. She knew the boys could sing. She had their CDs and listened to them occasionally. But hearing them sing in person was completely different. There was no auto tune, no enhancing, no backing, nothing but pure talent.

The boys finished singing and looked expectantly at Tori for her approval but she was speechless. The boys all hung their headphones on the microphone stands and exited the sound booth.

"Well? You think you can make that any better?" Kendall asked.

"Not at all. It's perfect already. You don't need me ruining it but if you really want me to, I can give it a shot." Tori stood up and walked into the sound booth and placed the headphones on her head.

"The lyrics are on that sheet of paper in front of you. Just do what ever you feel comfortable with." Kendall said and Tori nodded in response.

Logan pushed the switch up and the music started once again, followed soon by Tori.

James pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket and placed it to his ear.

"Hey babe….yeah we're in the sound booth…Okay…. See you in a bit." James replaced his phone in his pocket and turned his attention back to Tori in the sound booth. James' attention wasn't fixed on the singing girl for long as the door swung open behind them and in stormed Trina. "Hey babe."

"Don't 'hey babe' me. What's she doing in there?" Trina asked, gesturing at the sound booth where Tori was wrapping up on the song.

"We've asked her to collab on one of our songs." Carlos replied. The Latino looked over at the taller brunette boy to see his eyes widen and shake his head. Carlos immediately knew he had dropped his friend into trouble.

"Why did you ask her and not me? Am I not good enough to sing with you? Would you prefer to date Tori instead of me?" Trina was throwing question after question at James and didn't give him any chance to reply. Continuing her rant she stormed towards the door to the sound booth and wretched it open, dragging Tori out and slamming the door behind her. She placed the headphones on her head and shot an angry glare at James.

James, knowing that things weren't going to get better unless he obeyed, hurried over to the mixing table and started the music. James, Logan and Carlos all looked shocked as Trina's voice began ringing out of the speakers in the room. Tori rolled her eyes and caught sight of Kendall staring lovingly at Logan. And suddenly it seemed that all the stars had aligned and the universe made sense. Kendall liked Logan and he must have figured out that Tori felt the same way about Jade. And that was the moment that Tori and Kendall's friendship became even stronger.


End file.
